Bonds
by SilveryMoon
Summary: Dumbledore'randomly'put people in pairs and puts a connection spell on them. The can now hear eachothers thoughts as a contact incase YKW attacks. Harry and Draco get paired up. Eventual DH slash. Sorry about the wait, couldn't upload for some reason. Thi
1. A Surprising Form of Protection

1 Bonds  
  
1.1 By Silverymoon  
  
  
  
Chapter 1-A Surprising form of Protection  
  
1.1.1 Harry's POV  
  
  
  
I can't believe I survived the summer, ugh! I'm sitting in the Great Hall; the Sorting Ceremony just ended. I have to say the new Gryffindors look very excited. Dumbledore stands up to start his speech.  
  
" Hello, welcome to a New Year at Hogworts! I have pleasure to report Professer Lupin has rejoined as our new Defense Against the Dark Arts position, some of you might remember him from a few years ago."  
  
Yes, Professer Lupin's back, this year is going to be great; especially after a summer after a summer of slaving over the Dursleys.  
  
" The Forbidden forest is still off limits." With this he paused and glanced at Fred and George. " I would also like to inform you that we will be starting a new program this year, as a precaution for attacks and danger caused be Voldemort who rised again at the end of last year, if you hadn't heard." I can't believe I had to be reminded of that, I really wanted to forget. " Anyway, you have been randomly paired, I don't even know who anyone's partner is yet, ok. This partner could be from any house, but will be in your year and your same gender. We will cast a connection spell over the two of you, " Gasps could be heard from about everyone's mouth (except the teachers) in the Great Hall. Then a loud round of chattering and whispering broke out. Dumbledore raised his hand for silence.  
  
" Quiet, calm down." The whispers died away instantly. " Thank you. I have to tell you this is for your own good and protection. The connection spell will allow you to hear what your partner thinks and feel what they feel. This cannot be turned off. I know it is an invasion of privacy but it is necessary. Other wise you would not be allowed to go anywhere by yourself. If you are attacked or hurt your partner will know and can find you or get help. Also, since you will basically know everything and anything about your partner, you are forced to secrecy. You may not tell anyone about what your partner thinks or feels. The only case this could happen is to talk to me or if your partner is in trouble- then you can tell anyone but try to find a teacher to help." Gasps of shock basically followed each sentence and now about half the school was staring open mouthed at a now sitting Dumbledore.  
  
"Hermione, close your mouth, I'm shocked too but wake up, you look dead with shock." I told Hermione as Ron, who as sitting next to her while I across, nudged her in the ribs.  
  
"Huh, Wh-" she was cut off as Professor McGonagall stood.  
  
" You will be informed of you partner in your first class tomorrow and the spell will be cast in every pair during lunch tomorrow." Then she sat and turned to strike up a conversation with Professer Sprout.  
  
" I wonder who our partners are going to be, " asked my friends.  
  
" Maybe we will be paired with each other, Harry," Ron said excitedly.  
  
" Don't be ridiculous Ron, they paired us randomly, that means you have a miniscule chance of getting partnered together." Hermione stated matter-of- factly.  
  
"Fine, whatever, I'm just hoping. I guess I wouldn't mind anyone, except Malfoy," Ron said.  
  
"Me too." Hermione and I replied symotaniously.  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
" Sky, I can't believe this, Dumbledore is SO lame and stupid!!! Ughhhhh!!" I complained to my best friend Sky Johnson. Like usual she made fun of my complaints.  
  
" Oh come on Dracy, it is a smart idea. Don't insult it because you think you are all powerful and don't need any protection."  
  
"No, that's not it, I-"  
  
"Or, is it because you're afraid to let anyone in your head,"  
  
NO! She can't know! " No!"  
  
"What is it the Dracykinns?"  
  
"Well," I said smoothly. " I guess you'll have to be my partner if you want to find that out." Sky just gave me an excessively icy glare. " So, what's our first class tomorrow?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know," she said, then she looked a her scedule and said," Ugh, we have double Potions with Gryffindore first thing 10 o'clock. Damn. Well I guess I can watch Snape ridicule Potter about his partner-that will be amusing. I thought as I walked with Sky and the other Slytherins down to the dungeons.  
  
1.1.1.1 Next morning, Potions  
  
Harry's PoV  
  
"Today's class will unfortunately be occupied by me informing you of your partner and you getting to know each other." Snape informed us in a very icy, annoyed voice. "If your partner is not in this class you may quietly talk with your friends who also don't have a partner in this class." There were shocked gasps at this. Is Snape being **nice**. OMG. I think all this gasping could be really bad for us. " Now Ms. Brown, please come read the list of partners. I will be in my office if there is a problem. When I come back you who have partners in this class **better** be sitting and talking with them-civilly. Or a weeks detention for both offenders!" Snare informed maliciously. He gave the paper to Lavender, who had walked up to him, and told her she could sit on his desk as long as she didn't break anything. Then went into his office.  
  
" I can't believe he left us alone,"  
  
" He is acting really weird- even nicer maybe,"  
  
"Why did he let Brown do it, I mean she's a Gryffindor! (Malfoy said this),"and such could be heard around the room until Lavender spoke.  
  
" Guys, come on. Didn't you hear what he said? Now listen and I'll read the list." The she walked over and hopped onto Snape's desk, sitting on the edge.  
  
" What if we don't want to know who your partner is, let alone listen to you. " Came the icy drawl of Draco Malfoy from the back of the Slytherin side of the room. Lavender, nonplussed, replied.  
  
" Well, that's to bad for you." She said in an equally icy tone that no one thought possible of Lavender. This shocked the Gryffindors and shut Malfoy up-he actually looked almost **scared**. " Ok, now. Let's start: Blaise Zabini (A/N: I'm making her a girl in this story for those who are wondering.) and Hannah Abbot." Blaise seemed **very** unhappy with this, I mean really. " Oh, my Parvati you are so gonna love me, your pared with your sister!" This brought squeals from Parvati and complaints from everyone else. " Seamus and Justin Fitch-Flechley. Pansy Perkinson and Mandy Brocklehurst, poor girl" this brought a wave of red rage (yes, you could actually see it) over Pansy. " I am with Lydia Moon, she's nice that's good. Kevin Nott (Slytherin) and Ron. Hermione and Susan Bones (Hufflepuff). Oh, shit," More gasps erupted from the Gryffindore (Lav never says anything remotely bad.). The gasping is sure to be ruining our heath, seriously. " Harry and, and, and- - -"  
  
"LAV, spit it out all ready. It cant be that bad!"  
  
" Um," This was the first time through out this 'thing' that Lavender reacted to the pairings or reaction of the, uh, paired. " Uh, Harry and Draco Malfoy." At this everyone gasped (this has to be bad for us) Malfoy and I were between shocked and enraged, Lavender looked extremely scared, like as if Fluffy was crouched in front of her about to spring. " Uh, um, ah, Vincent Crabbe and Terry Boot. Ernie Macmillan and Dean." Lavender had now regained her indifferent composure and everyone (except Malfoy and I) had clamed down. " Millicent Bulstrode and Eloise Midgen…" I then tuned Lavender out.  
  
" OMG, Ron I can't have Malfoy in my head and even if I was in trouble it's not like he'd give a damn." I whispered to Ron.  
  
" I'm sorry, man I feel so bad for you. Also, didn't you hear Dumbledore say that if your partner was in trouble and you ignored it that you would be expelled, and if they die then the Ministry will prosecute them." Ron whispered back.  
  
" How come we both got Slytherins, are we cursed or something?"  
  
" Of course not don't be silly, Harry." Hermione whispered to me, annoyed.  
  
" Oh come on Hermio don't tell Harry that, I mean he definitely has a reason to think so." Ron whispered teasingly.  
  
"Harry, Ron, Hermione are you listening to me. I know I am not a teacher but at least you could be respectful and listen." Exclaimed Lavender, sounding a bit hurt.  
  
"Sorry, Lav," We replied sincerely symotaniously.  
  
"Sally-Anne Perks and Lisa Turpin. Vincent Crabbe and Morag MacDougal. Ok, that is everyone in our class. I didn't read the pairings that didn't include anyone in this class. Now Find your partner and talk to them, like Snape said. Civilly. OK!" Then she went to sit and gossip with Parvati and Hermione, who was at a workstation with her.  
  
" Hello, Potter," an icy drawl said behind me. Then he took Ron's now empty seat (he had gone to talk to his partner). Shit.  
  
"Yes, and I think we should now call each other by our first names since we will be in each other's brain soon anyways." I said as nicely as I could, considering I was talking to Mal-Draco.  
  
" Yah, Ok, Harry. Wow, that felt weird. Anyways you want to tell me anything so I won't be surprised later?" He asked with a smirk.  
  
" Yah, and did sound weird, Draco. Ok, your right that feels weird. And, no I'll let you be surprised, ok."  
  
"Yah whatever. I guess I have to try and be nice to you now… I hope my Father doesn't kill me. "  
  
"Yes, you do have to be nice to me, as I you. And, what's this business about your Father killing you, I mean come on! Why wouldn't he like you to be nice to me?"  
  
" I would tell you since you would find out in my brain later, but I can't say it hear so you'll just have to wait, ok." He said sounding sad!!!!  
  
"Ok, but anyway he won't know what I can hear in your thoughts and I can't tell so whatever I find out one) is Dumbledore's fault for doing this and two) your business, which he has no right to go into even as your Father."  
  
"Yeah, wh-"  
  
" Ah, I see everything is going good. Anyone confused as to who there partner is?" Snape, who had just exited his office, asked as his dark eyes traveled over the groups and pairs. When his eyes went from us to Herm, Lav and Parvati siting to our left, they stopped and flicked back to us. " Malfoy, Potter you are not partners are you?" It was a question filled with hope and anxiety. Obviously he knew that we would most definitely cause problems.  
  
" Uh, yah we are Professor Snape." Said Draco meekly.  
  
(a/n well, there is chapter one. PLEASE review. This is my first story so help me out here, ok.) 


	2. The Spell is Cast

1 Bonds  
  
1.1 By Silverymoon  
  
A/N: Thanks sooooooo much for reviewing. I'm sorry, I didn't realize you had to mark the italicized thoughts-I hope you could figure out when whoever was thinking (I'll change it later). I'll underline from now on. To Gen Raid: Sorry, but I wanted the ending suspense. And, no I don't think I'll get to the thought until Ch.3. I haven't decided how everyone will deal with it yet- I just go with what comes to my head when I am writing, but if you have any ideas write them in your review of this chap, ok. To Shinigami: Yes, even Draco has feelings! No, he doesn't know his father is a Deatheater in my story. Snape…well, if you hadn't notice he is trying to be nicer (I don't think that's a good way to put it but I can't really describe it another way.) To Moon Angel: I soooooo glad you like my story!!! I'll try and get a chapter out each day-if I have time- since you all like it so much! To loverwren: The next part is out now! Thanx for reviewing! To whitebearwrites: Evil plot bunny?! To emma: Thanx! To Anja: I'm glad you like it, thanx. To Hazel Rauselt: I'm glad you think it's funny! You like Sky?! I just made her up so Draco had a best friend; she basically only has one characteristic at the moment. I think I might have her play a bigger part later, ok. To Tilly: Thanx. And, I think having people in their heads will be hard to adjust to, terrifying or fun for others. There is also some uh, very interesting things in peoples heads- you'll just have to wait and see!  
  
NOW ON WITH THE STORY  
  
  
  
Chapter 2=The Spell is Cast  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
"You will be called up with your partner. We will go in alphabetical order until we have cast the spell over everyone. We will go from 1st years to 7th years" Dumbledore informed us when everyone was present in the Great Hall and seated. "Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Flitwick will be performing the spell. Therefore three pairs can go at a time."  
  
"This is going to kill me. I **can't ** have Potter in my head." I complained to Sky. Oh God I **can't** have him know thing things I know and think. He will torment me forever with what's up here!  
  
"Well, you have to. But, let's put it this way: you will be in Potter's head too." Sky stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world (and with that little twinkle of mischief in her eyes, which I know all to well).  
  
"Yah, well, I guess your right." That is such a lame thing to say!! " Hey, Sky who is your partner? Do, you know, I mean you weren't in Potions this morning. And where were you this morning?" I said curiously, and faster then she thought possible.  
  
"Whoa, Whoa, one question at a time, OK… First," she said after she processed what I had said. " Of course I'm right. Like always, you know. Second, yes, I know who my partner is. I am partnered with Katie Stone, you know that girl from Ravenclaw. Third, I was talking to Professor Dumbledore, don't ask because I know you will, but I can't tell you." Her voice was a haughty and sophisticated as ever. Doesn't she ever get sick of talking all haughty and grown-up like? I mean, seriously, ok.  
  
"Why not, you tell me everything!" Fake hurt and sarcasm dripped off every word (I mean literally (LOL).  
  
" Draco, don't be that way, ok. Hey, look Professor Sprout is closing the main doors!?"  
  
"Of course their closing the main doors, they want to make sure no one leaves (like me). I thought **you** would know that Ms. I-am-**always**- right!" I said smirking.  
  
" Shut up Draco! I do **not** act like that!" OMG, she can't be that clueless!!  
  
"Yes, you do **all** the time. I can assure you that you make everyone except Granger feel stupid **all** the time." Hey, it's the truth, she has to know!  
  
"No-no I don't. How can you say that." She said in a (real) hurt voice.  
  
" Because, Sky, it's true, even if you hadn't noticed." I said soothingly. She now turned away from me and wouldn't talk to me or anyone else. Is she crying! Well, I shouldn't assume since I can't really tell. If the doors hadn't been closed Sky would have ran out of the room after the conversation, even though the food hadn't appeared yet.  
  
"Acun, Alexis and Raz Rachel," McGonagall voice called out. Then the food appeared and everyone but the two first year girls started eating.  
  
"Alanzo, Michael and Mic, Kevin," Snape called out. The two 1st year boys walked up to him; an identical horrified look set on their faces (because of Snape and the idea of the connection spell).  
  
" Krous, Kayla and Omus, Lily," Flitwick called it that squeaky voice he has. Then screaming could be heard from McGonagall's two first year girls. Every head in the hall (except some of the teachers) turned to look at them with terror written all over everyone's faces. (First the open- mouth thing now this). The two girls had fallen to their knees, holding their heads and screaming. McGonagall put a silencing charm on them-we now couldn't hear them but continued staring.  
  
"***Coughs loudly*** Attention students, this procedure **isn't** painful, unfortunately these girls are just weak. It only causes a slight tingling that last for about 5 minutes, I happen to like the feeling. Then after that everything goes back to normal, except the spell will start to take effect." This seemed to calm everyone down sufficiently and we began to eat again.  
  
They skimmed through the rest of the 1st years, the 2nd years, the 3rd years, and where just finishing the 4th years when I started to pay attention. No one else besides the first two 1st year had a screaming fit.  
  
" Zyrok, Bos and Lez Matthew, " Snape called.  
  
"Poles, Phoebe and Poles Paige," Flitwick called up the last 4th years. This brought a whole round of commotion among the entire student body.  
  
" What's going on," I curiously whispered (I've been **way** to curious latly).  
  
"This is the seventh pair of twins-that is all the sets of twins 1- 4th years-that has been called." Answered a rather ugly 6th year sitting across from me. Why are all the twins being put together.  
  
"OUIET!" McGonagall yelled. This shut everyone up. " The 5th years. Hannah Abbot and Blaise Zabini," The two walked up to her while Snape called.  
  
"Aroud, Fres and Olam, Rafael," They then left their dinners to receive the connection. Shit, only a few more free moments, damn. This thing is going to ruin my fucking life!!!  
  
They had now gotten to the F's. "Finnigan, Seamus and Fitch-Flechley, Justin," McGonagall called out, they went.  
  
"Fernos, Lass and Tarr, Kylie,"  
  
"Fynade, Jack and Lre, Penaro,"…  
  
"Goyle, Gregory and Zyberfski, Lars,"  
  
"Granger Hermione and Bones, Susan,"…  
  
"Longbottom, Neville and Larks, Emrie,"…  
  
"Macmillan, Ernie and Thomas, Dean," Oh, no I'm next, fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.  
  
"Uh, oh, oh, oh my fuck, oh shit…" Everyone gasped (Harry: This HAS to be terrible for us.) and stared at Professor McGonagall, who had never, ever, ever, ever sworn in front of anyone (or at all). "Shit, Shit, FUCK,"  
  
"Professer McGonagall, I shouldn't have to remind this of you, but watch you language!" YELLED Professor Dumbledore, more gasps (H: Were all gonna died before the year is up!!!). I can't believe ha just yelled, not to add at a teacher. They need to stop surprising us over and over; someone's going to have a heart attack before long if this keeps up.  
  
"But, but, damn." She then ran over to Dumbledore and showed him the list.  
  
"OMG, fuck, WERE ALL GONNA DIE!!??" He BETTER have been kidding. Oh, Fuck, oh, fuck… This statement led to a menagerie of screaming, whispering, crying, gasping (H: No more, come on!!), and the rest of the people were yet again staring at Dumbledore (with mouths open, probably hitting the floor, unable to be brought back into position ever.)  
  
"Just-just read it out, we can't change it now."  
  
"But, wh-"  
  
"READ IT, THEN CAST THE DAMN SPELL ON THEM." This shut everyone up. They now stared (most everyone w/ open mouths) at Dumbledore, again.  
  
" Oh-OK. Malfoy, Draco and Harry Potter," (H: At least we now know he wasn't lying about not knowing. I mean if not he is a fabulous actor. /Then got up and started towards McGonagall) Yet again, everyone gasped (H: Our lungs are probably deteriorating from the constant pressure!), and Hermione, Susan, Blaise, Hannah, and Hagrid fainted (the latter hitting and shaking the entire hall: think earthquake.). All the teachers, save McGonagall who was as pale as a ghost, shot up to halt the unconscious students.  
  
" Ok Draco, Harry stand here, facing each other." McGonagall comanded in a shaky voice." Now hold your hands up palms facing your partner." She continued, we obeyed. " Now press your palms together and hold them directly between you two. " At this we were a bit hesitant. " Go, on now." We did." Now, close you eyes and concentrate on each other. I your mind's eye picture your partner. Conectus Eturnavous Proanus." I was focussed on Potter; it felt weird but comforting pressing my hands against his. Then my head started to spin and I felt **so** dizzy. I thought I was going to fall over but my hands seemed to be glued to Pot-Harry's. Then the dizziness subsided into a pleasant tingly feeling, like (not in a disgusting way) someone was massaging the inside of my head and my brain. My hands were still glued to Harry's and there was a warm feeling there, must be connecting us or whatever.  
  
A/N: Sorry bout the language it's what I thought they would say or think (or just to surprise everyone) and don't kill me for stopping here. I have been working on this chapter all day (well actually starting in science class, but whatever). Also, I yet again thank you roe reviewing and REVIEW again, and try *if you can, and I am not complaining) to comment n something or give me an idea of you opinion or something. Thanx. Oh, and if ya review I'll write the next chapter tomorrow!! 


	3. Thoughts

Bonds  
  
By Silverymoon  
  
A/N: Sorry for the delay but Thursday got like 5 reviews, 4 from the same person and saying the same thing, so I didn't think anyone had read chapter 2 yet or whatever. Also, I couldn't think of what to put in their thoughts so I couldn't really write the Ch. To whoever (I have no Idea who you are):? What is THAT supposed to mean? To rivenelf: Thanx I'm glad you like it! To sev's gurl: You don't have to beg. If I get lots of reviews I write more it's easy. To mandraco: First, not to be insulting, but what's with the name? Anyway OOC who cares, I don't anyway. Thanx, I think it's pretty original too. Thanx for the reviews, but sending me multiple reviews of the same thing (by the same person) DOESNOT encourage me to write more!!! Anyway, if you have any ideas for their thoughts-PLEASE INFORM ME!!! (Yes I realize my notation for thoughts have not worked I will try those arrow things-if they work I will change Ch.1 and2)  
  
Chapter 3-Thoughts  
  
Next morning-breakfast.  
  
Harry's POV  
  
I'm still a bit dizzy, is that normal?   
  
Well, I suppose so since I feel dizzy still too. Draco's voice invaded my head and startled me. I almost spilled my pumpkin juice.  
  
" Are you alright, Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, fine, thanks anyway." I responded dryly.  
  
Maybe I should ask her? I asked myself.  
  
Who? Ugh, soooooo annoying, he is.  
  
Just for your information, not that it is any of your business anyway, I was thinking of asking Hermione. As icy as thoughts could get, that's how icy mine was.  
  
What?   
  
Do you only know one-word sentences now? Yet again icily.  
  
No. I can speak in as many words as I want. What did you want to ask her?   
  
Non of your business.   
  
OH, so that's it you don't trust me!" Obviously he had been probing my mind for that.  
  
One, no I don't trust you. Two, I wanted to ask her if she felt dizzy because it COULD be just us who are dizzy.   
  
Oh, sorry. Why, don't you trust me?   
  
Well, Let's see you've been a prick to me since first year, you have don't nothing for anyone to prove your are trustworthy to anyone, and, wait did you just say `sorry'?   
  
Yes, I did say I was sorry. Also, I have never had the opportunity to be trustworthy to anyone, he thought sadly.  
  
Really? I tried to say this in a nice and understanding way, I could FEEL his sadness. I had never been anywhere close to this sad ever.  
  
Yes, he sounded as though he was about to cry into his waffles; I could feel his tears well up within him. I glanced over to his table and I was right he DID look like he was about to cry. Sky and the other Slytherins were looking at him strangely (yes Sky had forgiven him saying it was only right to tell her the truth and she would try to change.)  
  
Are you OK, Draco? OK, let's face it I already knew the answer to that question.  
  
Are you done with your breakfast?   
  
Yeah, why  
  
Will you come out and meet me in the secret room under the main stairs that lead to the Entrance Hall, please. He was begging, he said `PLEASE', his voice was all shaky. I COULD'T say no, it would be like holding a steak out for a dog and the pulling it away every time it went for it.  
  
Yes, with that he fled the Great Hall. I waited a minute and then "Ron, Hermione I'll meet you in the Common room before Transfiguration I have to get something, ok?"  
  
"Sure, Harry, we would come with but were not done, is that ok."  
  
"Yeah, fine." With that I left the Great Hall. I walked over to the side to the main staircase and muttered the password. I walked inside the room to find Draco curled in a ball holding his knees on the floor. I was completely shocked for a second and then said lightly and caringly, "Draco, what's wrong?" Then I walked over to him and sat down next to him. He then, without warning or even a word, he rolled into my lap and started sobbing. I had absolutely no clue as to what was going on. I was in complete shock of the fact the Draco Malfoy was CRYING against his chest. Then I rapped my arms around him and started rocking him back-and-forth slowly. Draco, what's wrong, did I say something to hurt you? He wasn't answering, just uncontrollably crying. So, I probed into his mind instead-it's not like he KNOWS I'm doing it anyways. Then I found my answer-It was the trustworthy thing, he felt lonely, and with no one who actually trusts him because he has never had the  
opportunity to do something trustworthy. Doesn't Sky trust you? I asked gently. His cries softened a bit and he managed to chock out between sobs.  
  
"I..I don't..know..I ..never..did anything...to gain..her trust." He sobbed out. I started to probe into his mind again and slowly threw pieces of thoughts and memories I acknowledge he WAS trustworthy; although I had to through a lot stuff and had to piece it together, so I guess no one else would really know.  
  
"I trust you." I said confidently.  
  
"No, you don't, your just saying that that to comfort me. You said before that you didn't anyway." Came his sobby reply, which was full of self-doubt.  
  
"Yes, I do. I have been basically going threw your mind and memories to realize that you were. It was just little things you did but I pieced it together." I assured him.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, I swear." Then he abruptly stopped crying and hugged me. Now I was in complete ad udder sock- and HUGGING and CRYING Draco, even my extraordinary imagination (as Hermione put it) couldn't have possible imagined this! Anyway, when I recovered from the shock I hugged him back- and strange yet surprisingly nice and welcomed feeling came with it.  
  
A/N: Sorry this Chapter is so short. I'm not sure if that was a good place to stop. I KNOW Draco is SSSSSOOOOO OOC in this chapter, please don't bother me about it, it needs to happen for the outcome of the story. PLEASE REVIEW, when I get 10 reviews for this chapter I will upload ch.4, ok. 


	4. Friends

Bonds  
  
By Silverymoon  
  
A/N: OMG 17 reviews in ONE DAY, I feel so loved. I'm so glad you all like my story!!!!!! To Tidmag: Yes, ch2-completely hilarious! The `randomly' chosen thing will be explained in the next chapter (I hope). Thanx, I'm glad you like the set-up. To sev's gurl: OK OK OK OK OK, I'm posting more right now! To Morien who is too tired to sign: Uh, interesting name, yeah. Oh, yes he will, don't worry. To oracle: Yes, they are OOC, I admit it, too bad though. To lara: Thanx! To Purple Leprechauns: Nice name, Although I thought all leprechauns were green. Anyway Thanx, I sooooo glad ya love it. To The Wacky Raspberry: I know I love the crying part too! I like a sweet Draco not a mean one; Draco's my fav character! Yes, ch4 was posted just for you! To fangurwlotsofideas: Yes, ch2, Dumbledore cussing-completely hilarious, glad you enjoyed that. Sweet Draco-yes, Bad Draco-no, I love sweet Draco too!! To bean: Thanx and sorry on my part for stopping there. To loverwren: No, everyone got  
it but I am having a hard time including them just yet. To Shinigami: No, Drac doesn't know about Harry's past, yet. And, I am assuming you mean cannot be friends in the actual books, yes that is a tragedy, but they will become close in this story- I mean you can't be in someone's head and **not be friends with them, I would be torture (imagine arguing with someone in your head 24/7). To leia300: Yes, I know I suck at spelling and grammar. Although I am glad that despite that you still liked it!! To mandraco: Thanx. What do you mean it sums you up?!?!?!?! Han: Thanx!!! To: ben berger: Thanx. You know I hate you, don't you. How did you know my pen name anyways?!?! To Tasuki: Sorry I didn't copy your whole name it was too long. Thanx. I LOVE the world of HP slash!!!!!!!!!!!!! So here is chapter 4!!  
  
Chapter 4- New Friends  
  
Harry's POV   
  
Same night, Gryffindor commonroom  
  
Everyone is just sitting around; most people have their eyes closed and are obviously conversing with their partners. I say obviously because they keep randomly bursting out laughing or are all of a sudden completely fuming mad (I mean you can basically the steam coming out of their ears). Draco refused to talk to me, who knows why. Maybe he went to bed.  
  
Or maybe said Draco is too ashamed to talk to almighty Harry!!!  
  
Almighty is it now? And you have no reason to be ashamed.   
  
And how is that so?   
  
Well, when I was growing up, and living with the Dursleys (shudders) I always wished I had someone to cry on, to comfort me. But, I had no one, nothing until I came to Hogworts. (A/N: Now, Draco Knows about, or is being told now about Harry's past.)  
  
Really, I-I never knew that.   
  
I didn't really want anyone to know.   
  
Oh.   
  
Please don't be ashamed of yourself. Draco, I'm gonna go to bed now, see ya tomorrow, OK. Goodnight.   
  
Yeah, Thanx. Goodnight to you too.   
  
Hermione's POV  
  
5^th year girls dorm  
  
"Hey, Herm, Lav I have a like, totally awesome idea!" Parvati squealed (she does that a lot doesn't she?).  
  
"What," I said. I hope this isn't against the rules this time.  
  
" Well, I was thinking-"  
  
"That's a first." I said sarcastically.  
  
"Thanks a lot! Anyway I was thinking that us and some of the girls and their partners can like make a cheerleading squad for Quiddich."  
  
"OMG, that would be so cool!!" Lavender exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, wouldn't we have to ask Dumbledore anyways?" I said. OMG I think this is worse then when she wanted to sneak into the boys bathroom to spy on them!!!  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. Come on Herm, you are like so good at gymnastics, you would make a **great** cheerleader!!"  
  
"Well, I guess. We have to ask Dumbledore first. Then we can ask all the athletic, gymnasts and such girls."  
  
"Ohh, and it will be so great that we have the mind reading thing, that will help sooooo much!!" Squealed (AGAIN) Lavender.  
  
"So, we'll ask Dumbledore tomorrow at breakfast and if he says `yes' then we'll ask the girls (their friends)." Parvati suggested.  
  
"OK," Lav and I replied symotaniously.  
  
A/N: OK, sorry about the cheerleader thing. I was just watching the `Replacements' with the ex-stripper cheerleaders in it. The cheerleader thing also is starting to include the other people not just Harry and Draco into the story, for those of you who were waiting for that. PLEASE REVIEW, again 10 reviews and I post again. (Although I haven't written chapter 5 yet, but whatever) 


	5. Classes and Answers

Bonds  
  
By Silverymoon  
  
A/N: OMG I have 50 reviews!!! I feel tremendously loved!!!! Everyone likes my story, I never would have thought **gasps**. THANX FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. TO tidmag: Ok, In order. Yes, I like to update, and then I get more reviews! At some point Draco will explore. Maybe, I'm not sure yet. The class scenes are going to be REALLY funny (I hope). I am not going to include anyone outside Hogworts yet, or I'll get really confused and the story won't make sense. Hermione is questioning being a cheerleader; she wants to try new things. I believe never. *? *. Too true. To sev's gurl: **LOL**, I believe the line is," I am not a mink (not mick), I'M BLOODY WELSH!!" I love that move. The deaf guy is SO hott. To Shaun: Yes, I'm sure that would be scary. The reason it is funny is Dumbledore goes ballistic. "Chick flick" book?????!!!!! To Shinigami: Yes, they are OOC. Please look above where I explain the Hermione/ cheerleader thing ^^^. I like that idea, I might use that. Actually Parvati  
wanted to spy on the boys. I have no idea what's up with Ron now. To Fyre angel: **LOL**. To kitt chan: Thanx. To bean: Yes, I love H/D too. Of course the practices will be hilarious!!! Sorry no boys. To mandraco: OF course I wouldn't NOT continue, I just wouldn't be motivated to write, so it would be long intervals between updates. To fangrlwlotsofideas: No, I hadn't thought about when they are asleep. I like the idea of that though, I might use it, thanx. To MagiEvil the Shinigami: Thanx. Yes, I did review 'Harry Potter and the Prince of Secret Kingdom' (I think that is the right title) and if is a great story!! For all those who haven't read it READ HARRY POTTER AND THE PRINCE OF SECRET KINGDOM!! YOU'LL LOVE IT I PROMISE!!! . OK, Thanx to everyone that reviewed! From now on I am only answering review that need it - not everyone because it would take too long.  
  
Chapter 5: Classes and answers  
  
Susan Bones (Herm' s partner) POV  
  
Next Day Hufflepuff Potions  
  
" Hello everyone, today we will be making a Hyper Potion. If you are not smart enough to realize, this potion makes the drinker very hyper, hence the name." Sneered Professor Snape. " The ingredients are listed on the board copy them, and make your potion. You should be done by the end of the period, when you will test you partners' potion. (A/N: Hem has a free period. Susan's partner is Hannah Abbot). After putting in half the ingredients.  
  
"Hannah is it supposed to look like that?" I whispered. Motioning at our blue potion.  
  
"How would I know?" Hannah whispered back. OMG the potion CAN'T be the right color, I mean blue is a sad color!!!  
  
You know you right, It's supposed to be purple.   
  
Huh? How... what..?  
  
Well, your thinking so loud, I think god can hear you and is probably laughing his ass off right now!! I could **feel** her laughing.  
  
Why, would God be laughing at me?!?!?   
  
Well, it might have something to do with you making a BLUE hyper potion!!   
  
Fine, well, stop laughing and help me fix it.   
  
Oh, whatever, just add a half-cup more ground daisy petals.   
  
Thanx Herm, you're a life saver!   
  
Yes, if you made a blue hyper potion Snape WOULD kill you. Also, I mainly did it because I can't imagine how many house point Snape would deduct for your BLUE potion!!   
  
"Miss Bones, would you kindly STOP trying to correct your blunders using Miss Granger's help!" Snape yelled.  
  
"Say what?!?" We both thought and said at the same time.  
  
" Miss Bones you are absentmindedly staring across the room. Now you could either be conversing with Miss Granger or having an out-of-body experience. If it is the latter please inform me of it and how you experience was. Now, don't lie to me I know EXACTLY what happens during one. "  
  
" Well, actually I was, uh, talking to Hermione, but she contacted me. See, she didn't know I had a class now."  
  
" Well, you do know. Anyway, 15 points from Hufflepuff. I would subtract Gryffindor points but even by my standards is unethical, I mean the girl isn't even here. " (A/N: Yes, I know normal Snape would have taken points anyway but, I am trying to make him slightly nicer).  
  
Harry's POV  
  
Damn, Draco is STILL ignoring me! I'll have to talk to him after Transfiguration after lunch.  
  
Lunch  
  
" Before we start lunch I will answer various questions that have been asked numerous times." Stated Dumbledore. Ugh CAN"T believe he is making us wait to eat I'm starving!!  
  
Tell me about it I could eat 10 hippogriffs and 5 elephants.   
  
Really, well I could eat 15 hippogriffs, 10 elephants, and 5 horses!   
  
Yeah, right-" Draco was interrupted by Dumbledore.  
  
" Ah, First the reason all the twins in the school are paired together is, well, we DIDN'T, exactly, choose the partners randomly. " Shouts and gasps (H: were all gonna die from this. Only half of us are gonna be going home at the end of the year!) Could be heard around the room. "Shush, children, shush!" everyone quieted at this. " We used a quill that was soaked in a potion. Now this now-magic quill did something very special. Its abilities are similar to the sorting hat. See, the quill chose the partners by seeing that if you just met all the students in your year right now, no house prejudices and such, who would you be first to protect if you all were in danger, and vice versa. Now, see twins have a very special end even if they just met right now, say if they were long-lost twins, they would still have this bond. They would automatically love, trust, and protect their twin. So, I hope this answers that. Now, I have had a request from some of the 5^th year girls to be  
permitted to start a cheerleading squad. Yes, I will allow this. Although I am not entirely sure the things this entails. So, You will have to design and create your own uniforms and find your own time to practice." Whatever else he said was drowned out (at least to me) by unheard ofly loud squeal erupting from Lavender and Parvati.  
  
A/N: I stopped here because the next part will be a bit complicated. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW. I know I said when I get 10 reviews for each chapter I'll post the next, but I wanted to wait till I got to 55 reviews (on ch.4) so it would go 65, 75, yada, yada. That's why it took so long to post I was waiting but 55 didn't come, so whatever. Anyways when I get 65 reviews (total) then I post ch6 (as soon as I write it). Then I'll go back to 10 reviews to post, OK, good. (By the way in my opinion this happens to be a really bad and pointless chapter, I hope you can prove me wrong!). 


	6. Spoons, White Rabbits, and Lots of Talki...

1 Bonds  
  
1.1 By Silverymoon  
  
A/N: OMG I am sooooooo sorry for keeping you waiting. I had so much stuff to do! ( Anyways I want to thank everyone that reviewed! Oh, I would like to mention that when they think without the then their partner can't hear them- I you hadn't figured. To IcyEyes202: What implications? Yes, I know the charicters are OOC. You'll just have to wait and see what I am doing to them. To MysterySnazzle: Blech? Yes, I love the breakdown! Yes, yes, lover-like exactly!! To Shinigami: You want Ron? I may add him in later, but I don't want my story too complicated. You want Snape to get laid? Maybe I can pair him w/ McGonagall(j/k) or I could make up a girlfriend for him (who would whant to date Snape??!!). I don't know about Neville, maybe!! To Morgana: Thanx so much, it makes me feel really good when people say things like that!! Yes, I LOVE sensitive, loving Draco!! To Nanashichan: OK, cool name. Sorry, I really am, I didn't mean to mess it up! Me too!! To n: I don't think so, it is a common pairing. Just put in Romance, Draco, Harry ant the top it's like 19 pages of H/P slash. To Du- chan: Thanx, and yes most likely to protect (you will hopfully understand later), To sev's gurl: Thanks. Ok, mink, yes, mink, it's not your falt. Thanx, I'm so glad you love my story ::gusshes::smiles::. To bean: Yes, no boys!! The boys will be flying the broomsticks, well not anymore (you will get it later). Yes, Snape nice. I don't like writing mean charicters. To Han: Don't worry I will I hope your LYAO!! Ro FrogHopper: Thanx. I will try and get a beta-reader, hear goes: HEY, ANYONE WANT TO BE MY BETA-READER, IF SO WRITE IT IN THE REVIEW. First, it's a Fanfic I can really change tha charicters however I want, I mean I could make McGonagall a compleat slut if I wanted (not gonna), and I wanted, and needed, her to be swaring (she is also really OOC in this chap too). Second, I AM AMERICAN, so it isn't my fault, I also don't perticularly care because they are really OOC anyways. No you don't sound mean, it is your opinion and you have a right to it (I hope I don't sound to harsh either). To mandraco: I'm SURE it was fun. No, no internet, how DID you survive!?!? ::gasps:: (H: your killing yourself here!!). I am also guessing for maltiple reasons (if you aren't please don't be offended) tha tyou are a boy. And, FYI girls DON'T cackle, well execpt one of my friends who is really weird. To thissizz: So, so sorry!!! Thanx to everyone else who reviewed!!! Keep it up!  
  
  
  
Chapter- Spoons, White Rabbits, and Lots of Talking  
  
Lunch  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Shit, shit, shit, shit, WHAT WAS I THINKING? Obviously I wasn't! I promised myself not to think to Harry, to save myself the embarrassment. I can't believe I broke down CRYING in front of HARRY!!! Yum this ham is sooooooo good!!  
  
Well off to Transfiguration- with Harry, just to make my day 10x better, ugh!  
  
Transfiguration- Gryffindor/Slytherin  
  
Harry's POV  
  
"Hello, class, today we will be turning spoons into white rabbits-" with that Professor McGonagall broke out laughing. The whole class gasped- I mean I can't blame them, not of us in our 5 years here ever saw McGonagall laugh let alone smile. BUT STILL WE ARE ALL GONNA DIE FROM ALL THIS GASPING, OUR LUNGS CAN"T TAKE MUCH MORE OF THIS!!!!!!!! "I'm sorry class, IT WAS JUST SOOO FUNNY, AGH," She let out still laughing. When she regained most of her control she looked up to a class who looked like the they were modeling tonsil- we all had our mouths hanging open, can you blame us? " Please, close your mouths," she said laughingly," in my Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff 5th year class, one messed up and had a half spoon, half rabbit hopping thing. It was hilarious!"  
  
After Professor McGonagall calmed down class proceeded as normal, or as normal as transfiguration can get- let's just say Neville had a very, very, very skinny, silver rabbit. After class as everyone was leaving I grabbed Draco by the arm and dragged him to an unused classroom down the hall.  
  
Small unused classroom  
  
Draco's POV  
  
"Draco, Draco, hello! Please talk to me!"  
  
"…"  
  
"I you don't talk to me I will bother you all the time. I will wake up at 3 am, just to wake you up and bother you!"  
  
"Fine, fine, what do you want."  
  
"Ok, well, what's wrong?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," I said quietly. Why can't he just leave me alone!!  
  
"Why, not?"  
  
"Doesn't that include telling you about it?"  
  
"Don't answer my question with a question."  
  
"Fine," I said getting annoyed, "I'm too ashamed to talk about it, too ashamed of what happened!" Oh shit, why did I-  
  
"What crying? That's nothing to be ashamed of, everyone cries."  
  
"Malfoys don't cry. And I'm sure perfect Potter doesn't cry, he has nothing to cry about!!" Oh, shit did I just say I thought he was perfect, where did THAT come from?!?!?  
  
"First, a Malfoy did cry. Next, " he stopped and blushed," I am not perfect, and my life certainly isn't! YOU didn't grow up with muggles who hated you guts and hated what you were. They blamed everything on me. I was basically a slave! Throughout my childhood I cried so many times I lost count a while ago, I remember being 5 and crying, locked up in the dusty, spider infested cupboard under the stairs! You have NO idea what that is like."  
  
"I'm, I'm sorry I didn't know."  
  
"It's not your place to be sorry, but thank you. I just wanted you to know that no ones life is perfect and you can always talk to me, I've been threw the worst of the worst."  
  
"Thank you," then I surprised both of us by jumping up of the desk I was sitting on, and running over and hugging Harry. Then I ran out of the classroom as fast as I could, leaving a surprised Harry. WHAT was I THINKING HUGGING him, obviously I wasn't.  
  
  
  
After Lunch (sorry for going backwards)  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Entrance Hall  
  
"Hey, Parvati, Lav, you guys should make sign up list and post them in the commonrooms. Also, make a list of girls you guys think would be good on the squad. I have something important to do, and I have I great idea, see you later." I said before I ran off in the direction of the owlry (sp?).  
  
Before Dinner  
  
Herm's POV  
  
"Herm! Where have you been! We have bee working our asses off for this and what have you done, nothing!" Parvati said when I found them in the commonroom.  
  
Actually your wrong, I have been working since after lunch. Did you make the sign up sheets, and post them."  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"OK, OMG, well I wrote a letter to my friends-their older- that live on my street at home. They became cheerleaders last year. They went to America to be cheerleaders for an American, muggle football team. Anyways, I am making this spell that makes the perfect cheerleader, I wrote them to help with the aspects of being a cheerleader for the spell. I just got the reply an hour ago. I'm almost done with the spell!!"  
  
"Ohhh, that's so cool!"  
  
Gryffindor 5th year boys dorm  
  
Harry's POV  
  
I am sooooooo board, ugh!  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Draco, Draco???!!!????!!?  
  
A/N: OK, guys this is really important: OK TO UNDERSTAND MOST OF THE NEXT CHAPTER YOU HAVE TO SEE THE MOVIE 'THE REPLACMENTS' I WILL BE REFERENCING TO IT A LOT. ALSO I NEED TO NOW IF YOU WANT THE CHEERLEADERS IN THIS STORY TO BE LIKE THE ONES IN THE MOVIE, YOU KNOW THE EX-STRIPPERS, ALL ACTING SEXY AND WHATNOT OR REGULAR CHEERLEADERS. PLEASE LET ME KNOW. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Change of Plans

Bonds ch 7 Change of Plans?

A/N: Hey sorry about the delay, I had so much make up wk I totally got behind on FanFiction. I am also thinking of changing my penname so if I do, watch out. I am also thinking of changing this to a Draco/Herm, if you guys want, because I have found I like that pair a lot. Now before I start the thanks 2 things: IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED THE REPLAC4EMENTS, WHATCH IT BEFORE YOU READ THIS. I SUCK AT DESCRIBING SO I AM MAKING REFERANCES TO THE MOVIE. Also, I have decided to make the cheerleaders like the movie ones, ex- stripper like, also the two main cheerleaders (in the movie, I forget their names) are Herm's friends. Mandraco: In the last review you said basically, you are going on vacation, how will I survive w/o the internet (how did you by the way?), and you will be distracted by cackling girls (they don't). You're right it doesn't matter to me if you are a guy, it's non-of my business really. Insanity is my reality? OOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKK. No review is worthless. Lsjdflksjdf: How DID you come up with that name? Anyway, how do I make my story clearer? Dljewel: Hello? I WANT them to be out of character, I think it is rather funny. Now listen here: I AM AMERICAN THERFORE I USE AMERICAN WORDS, DO YOU UNDERSTAND? ZB: I wouldn't go out with Snape that's for sure, Draco is another story though. HEY EVERYONE WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT SEVERUS/ LUCIUS? Thanx, the cheerleader thing just popped into my head! Utena: I am not done w/ this story yet, therefore no sequel yet. For everyone that asked what is happening to Draco, read and find out, next chap, sorry, but I have no clue what's happening to him. Sorry about how messed up the last chapter was, out of format, bad grammar and spelling, I had to e-0mail the chap to my friend to upload for me cause my comp didn't wk, sorry. Now on with chapter 7.

Gryffindor Girls' 5th yr. dorm (they're in 5th year in this story right, I forgot, that is kind of stupid since it is my story)

BANG!

"What!"

"Are you done are you done!" Parvati and Lavender who had just slammed through the door asked excitedly.

"Yes,"

"Really? Can we try it out? Here our list." Lav handed Mya (Hermione) the list, which read:

Parvati Patil, Gryffindor

Padma Patil, Ravenclaw

Lavender Brown, Gryffindor

Blaise Zabini, Slytherin

Lydia Moon, Ravenclaw

Hannah Abbot, Hufflepuff

Mandy Brocklehurst, Ravenclaw

Sara Knott, Slytherin

Sally-Anne Perks, Slytherin

Susan Bones, Hufflepuff

Ginny Weasley, Gryffindor

Laura Madley, Hufflepuff

Natalie MacDonald, Gryffindor

Cho Chang, Ravenclaw

Ali Baker, Slytherin

Jillian Satling, Slytherin

Lily Star, Gryffindor

Hayley Lincasta, Hufflepuff

Montana Stevens, Ravenclaw

"Cool, good list, only 4th, 5th, and 6th yrs. is good. "

"Great!"

"Now, your sure all these girls WANT to be on the squad?"

"Duh, of course we asked them."

"Ok."

Quiddich Pitch 

"OK, we are going to cast a spell on all of you-" Lavender couldn't continue because of all the noise this statement caused.

"Everyone, please, shut up, I made the spell, you all trust me don't you?"

"Yes!"

"Ok, now, when I call your name come up and Mya will cast the spell on you. This spell will make all of you the perfect cheerleaders, with ALL (LOL) the moves." Lav, said.

"Parvati!"

"Tatalus Dangychemous!"

"Padma!"

"Totalus dangychemous!"

This went on until they had when through the whole list.

"I feel the same!" Mandy cried (not literally).

"It only works when you are cheering at a game, ok."

A/N: I KNOW this is a suckky place to stop, but I felt really bad I had been depriving you of more story. Anyways, Herm/Draco or Harry/Draco. If you can't tell I LOVE DRACO. Ok, so if any of you have any good idea of what should happen to Draco put it in your review. R+R PLEASE! (Wait didn't you already read this so shouldn't that be just 'R'?)

A/n (3/8/05): Hello everyone. Thank you for reading my story. I am sorry to inform you that I will not be continuing this story. So, please, for the love of God, stop asking me to! I'm really sorry if some of you guys really like this story and want me to finish it, but I can't. I'm currently uninspired by Draco/Harry and I don't think that will change any time soon. I know all of you love D/H and prolly don't understand, but I'm really, really sorry. Thank you for reviewing, you're all wonderful.


End file.
